31 Days
by ShadowX6X
Summary: Are you confused? You are at an unknown place with no memories. With nothing but the clothes on your back and the contents of this bag, you will have to survive in this world for thirty-one days. Can you make it?


"What do you think we should do?" A young man in an expensive looking black suit paced around, nervously glancing at a the man behind a desk in a large chair. His blond hair looked as though it was slicked back at one point but the gel had worn off. However, the man did not seem to care as he waited for the other man's answer.

The man in the chair also wore a suit but it was white. He was probably in his mid forties, as his hair was greying slightly. He sat there, expressionless. A heavy atmosphere hung around the room and finally, the man in the chair spoke.

"We have no choice but to go along with this. If we don't, he'll be executed. This way, he has a fighting chance."

"But it's suicide there!" The blond man protested.

"Shut up!"

He flinched.

"He'll survive. Make sure he gets the _Bellezza Negra. _He's smart enough to take it from there, but luck will have to guide him most of the way."

The older man stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" The blond man asked coldly.

"To see him," the man answered without looking back.

"Wait," the blond man grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"What is it?"

"What will you do if Noah dies when gets sent there?"

The man turned around slowly to face the younger man. The blond man saw his passive face melt off, replaced with genuine sadness.

"Then I will do as any father would for his son." He sighed. "I will mourn."

Then he turned off again and walked out the door.

The blond man watched the door close and shook his head weakly. Then he walked to the desk and picked up the only personal item on there. It was a picture showing a young boy with dark black hair on the shoulders of the man that was here a moment ago. They both looked incredibly carefree. The boy must have been ten years old or so, but it must have been a while ago as the man's hair in the picture had no signs of grey. The blond man stared longingly at the picture before screaming out and throwing it across the room. The picture frame hit the wall and broke into pieces. The glass had shattered everywhere.

"Damn it... Damn it!" His shoulders heaved up and down, his eyes red. It looked as though he was about to cry. "Noah, I'll make sure you die," the man muttered underneath his breath. "I'll kill you with my own hands if need be."

_Then, maybe father will make room in his heart for me._

He kicked open the door and stormed out.

_XXX_

"What is this?" a young girl wearing a doctor's uniform frowned at the young blond man. He was holding out a thick envelope to her. She opened it and gasped.

"W-what's this for?" She stuttered, staring at the envelope in her hands.

"When they take his memories, make sure it is permanent," the blond whispered.

"Huh? Why?" she tilted her head.

_God this woman is stupid. _The blond man scowled.

"Because I don't want him coming back. It gets harder the longer you're there so they give back the memories gradually right? I don't want that. I'm giving you this so you can make sure the procedure is irreversible," The blond man clenched his fist.

"Why don't you take his watch and weapon? That'll definitely be the end of him."

"Because," the man bit pack his impatience at the woman before him. "That will be too obvious. Permanent memory loss can be made by mistakes."

"Well..." the woman hesitated.

The man did not stop his penetrating stare at the woman. If she denied his request, he would kill her with the knife he had hidden up his sleeve.

The woman looked down at the envelope and sighed. Fortunately for her, she is greedy.

"I'll do it but don't you have any more than this? What you're asking for is breaking the law. I would be indirectly killing him too," The woman drawled on, but the man did not take any notice. He heard what he needed to know. He pulled out his wallet and wrote a check. He handed it to the woman and walked away.

"You better be successful when you do it. Don't get caught either. We're both screwed if you do," The man said grimly.

The woman paid no attention to his retreating figure. Her eyes were too busy on the check and envelope that lay so comfortably in her hands. A small smile made its way onto her face, and she quickly tucked away the money into her coat pocket.

"Let's do this."

_**Please give some feedback so I can know whether it sounds interesting you guys.**_


End file.
